Test of Trust
by tvfan69
Summary: Sequel to "If you can't trust family, who can you trust?" Things have started looking up for Heather Stoppable, she has the answers she always wanted, she has friends, and she's finally in control of her own destiny. But when someone tries to take down her team will they stand together? Or will Heather's whole world crumble before her eyes?
1. The Return

The plasma ball erupted and when the smoke cleared Heather was still standing in the center of the room.

"Well?" She questioned, placing her hands on her hips as she stared up at the mirror at the top of the left side wall in the completely white room, or rather her side of the one way glass.

"Well you're still standing" Cam's voice came over the intercom

"The walls don't indicate any signs of damage, not even scorching. Nice job" Wade's voice congratulated and Heather sighed in relief with a huge grin.

"Alright you can come out now" Cam said, much to Heather's relief. As helpful as power practice can be she still wanted to make it home in time to watch TV before her brother beat her there.

Stepping out of the second room in Wade's basement Heather saw Wade going over the notes on his tablet of her work today and Cam and Mark slinging their backpacks over their shoulders.

"How'd I do?" She asked Wade as she picked up her own backpack from the corner of the room.

Over the last three years Wade had applied the same technology from his old holocube, plus a few upgrades to simulate solid walls and obstacles, into the spare room of his basement where he monitored as Heather practiced using her powers. He had tried this years ago when she was around eight but her lack of control prevented her from making any real progress and she stopped coming after just a few weeks, once she learned control she decided she was ready to try her hand at practice again. It had helped enormously, in just three years Heather had become a near expert at controlling her powers, which she considered to be extremely fast progress considering it took her fourteen years just to get control of them. Of course the rest of the team used the training room as well, they all went over to Wade's house every Saturday to run drills and simulations, and Wade liked being able to have the teenagers test any of his new inventions. But Heather still came after school at least once a month to work on her powers, to ensure that she never lost control.

"Pretty good, you're getting better at controlling the heat in the plasma balls as well as the accuracy. Maybe soon you'll even stand a chance against your mother" Wade answered her with a grin but she only laughed.

"I'd have to see her in order to fight her" the super powered teen sarcastically replied.

After meeting her biological parents Heather ended up having a very different relationship with each of them. Drakken, for example, had become as involved in her life as he could get while still living in his lair on a sorry excuse for an island off the coast, but all in all he was a pretty good dad. He had given up villainy not long after meeting Heather, though he claimed it was only because she had chosen to follow in her adoptive parents footsteps and there was no way he was going through the embarrassment of going to prison and having to explain that he was arrested by his own daughter. Heather had always loved sports but never actually played, her lack of coordination and impatience always held her back, but with control over her powers she tried out for the girls soccer team. She was one of the worst players and almost quit after her first game but when she saw Drakken came to watch her she stayed, and now she had improved in soccer almost as much as in power control. Shego, however, is a completely different story. Heather hasn't actually seen her mother since the day they met three years ago on the Senior's island, but their relationship isn't bad. The problem is that they're too much alike when it comes to family, they don't like making their feelings obvious. So the extent of their relationship in the last three years amounted to birthday, Christmas, and mother's day cards. It may sound bad and neglectful but it's enough for both of them.

There was an awkward silence in the room, really Heather and Shego are the only ones who understand that neither of them has a problem the other.

"Uh, we should go" Mark said awkwardly, him and Cam almost always tagged along whenever Heather came for 'power practice' as the team had dubbed it. Cam came because he sort of fell into the habit when he and Heather were dating, Mark just came because he's nosey.

"Yeah, yeah" Heather said casually before the three said goodbye to Wade and left the basement.

As they walked out of the house and began the walk to their separate houses Heather smiled, the boys were discussing something about the homework in a class she didn't have so for now she was in her own thoughts, and they had fallen on how much things had looked up for her in high school.

* * *

"UGH!" Emily over dramatically groaned as she looked at the latest text message lighting up her screen, Heather grinned in slight amusement.

"What's with you?" She questioned, only half focusing on the German homework she was trying to finish.

"Oh the usual, none of my friends can hang out cause they're all at cheer practice" the blond complained, this was always a problem as she hadn't made the cheer squad freshman year and never tried out again due to embarrassment, that and she never ended up making any new friends after middle school.

"I'm sorry" Heather said sympathetically, she still hated just about all of her sister's friends and she was beginning to think that Emily was starting to feel the same way, her 'friends' seemed to ditch her a lot.

The silence between the two girls at the kitchen table was thick for a moment, it had been like that a lot lately.

"You know I'm heading over to Cam's with the guys in a little bit, you're welcome to tag alone" Heather invited, ok so she didn't really want her sister there but she still felt bad for her.

"No thanks, I'm not into video games" Emily refused and Heather shrugged

"Suit yourself" she said.

* * *

The teen's Friday night of video games was cut short when they got the alert for a mission, Lord Superior, a villain who if the name doesn't imply thinks he's Superior to everyone, which is ironic considering that in reality the guy is pretty much living in the middle ages.

"I still don't get it. Lord Superior lives in a castle in the middle of nowhere, traps us in metal cages, and makes potions but he steels stuff from science labs" Zach said from the back of the goat farmer's cart where the team was hitching a ride.

"He steals chemicals for his potions, the nut job is convinced that he can outdo modern medicine" Heather explained to her brother.

"Which theoretically he could but it's a very slim chance" Tony added in

"So why do we bother with him?" Zach whined

"He used to design weapons for the British Military before he went off the deep end" Mark answered and that was when the cart came to a halt outside of a foreboding castle.

"Thanks for the ride Mr. Rutter" Cam said as the five of them hopped off of the cart.

"No problem son, I pass this old castle every day on my way to the market" the man said before driving off.

"Ugh, we smell like goat. How come we don't use mom's old car?" Zach complained and Heather rolled her eyes.

"Because Cam, Mark, and I are the only one's with licenses and none of us can drive other people yet" she answered, all three of them had passed their tests around the same time and so now they were waiting for their time to be up to be allowed to drive other people. She and Mark only had a week left to go, Cam has a month, and Tony still needs to take the test.

"Come on let's go" Mark said, bringing everyone back to the matter at hand.

They used grappling hooks to launch themselves over the moat and onto the top of the wall, then they used one hook to shoot a line over to an open window and zip-line through.

* * *

The room they found themselves in was dark, the walls and floors were all made of stone and as soon as they were in metal bars closed over the window.

"That figures" Heather remarked just before an elderly man with a long white beard and wearing medieval peasant clothes entered the room through its one wooden door.

"Ah and here I thought I was going to have the castle all to myself tonight" he remarked in a heavy English accent, sinisterly drumming his fingers together.

"Sorry to ruin your peace and quiet" Mark sarcastically apologized

"Nonsense, I can always do with more test subjects" Lord Superior insisted with a menacing grin, as menacing as a seventy something year old man with a couple missing teeth can get anyway.

"Sorry, not interested. Just give us the stuff you stole from the lab and we'll go" Cam bargained but Lord Superior shook his head.

"No, first we're going to have some fun" he announced and with a snap from his fingers a ten foot tall, one eyed monster dripping from head to toe in purple goo came out of the shadows.

Lord Superior then took a test tube from his pocket, placed it on the floor, and rolled it towards his enemies.

"Igor, fetch" he commanded.

"Igor? Seriously?" Heather remarked before igniting the fire on her hands and attacking the angry monster charging them.

"Your sorcery won't help you here witch, my monster is fire resistant!" Superior boasted, noting with a grin that Heather's attacks weren't phasing Igor in the slightest.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I am not a witch, and my powers aren't magic!" Heather shouted in annoyance.

Mark threw a silver ball in-between the monster's feet and another at it's chest, each ball exploded and incased the monster with a quick hardening foam. Igor roared in response and began clawing at his rocky imprisonment while Came and Tony attacked Superior, who is surprisingly good in combat for his age.

"That won't hold him long" Mark warned, referring to the foam.

"Doesn't need to, Zach's gone" Heather announced and so without another word the four teenagers retreated the same way they came, since Zach used a disintegrator bomb to destroy the iron bars of the window, they met Zach on the other side of the wall where he proudly presented the test tube.

* * *

"So what is it?" Heather asked as she and Mark hovered over Cam's shoulder while he inspected the chemical they had recovered.

The whole team was up in Cam's bedroom, Cam hovering over the microscope on his desk, Heather and Mark hovering over him, and Tony and Zach playing video games.

"Salad dressing" Cam reported, every single one of his friends looked at him as if he was insane.

"Are you kidding?" Tony asked, he and Zach paused the game when Cam declared that this top secret chemical was something sold in just about every grocery store worldwide.

"Nope, it was a test tube of french dressing" Cam further explained, everyone was silent as they tried to wrap their heads around the joke of a mission.

"Well he does use some pretty weird stuff in his potions" Zach finally said but Heather growled.

"That or it was a fake" she said, frustration evident in her voice.

"So we still have no idea what he stole?" Tony asked and Cam shook his head

"But he's never given us a fake before,so whatever he's got planned this time we need to be prepared for it to be big" Mark said and the others all nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Did the children take the bait?" The orange clad prisoner questioned his visitor, who's expression did not change beneath his baseball cap.

"Yes, now can we hurry this up? I hate wearing these monkey clothes!" The visitor quietly snapped, looking up to reveal to his friend that he was Lord Superior dressed in normal civilian wear.

"There is nothing wrong with monkeys!" The prisoner snapped

"My apologies, Lord Fist" Superior apologized, Monkey Fist sat back in his chair, accepting the apology.

"Patience Superior, patience. If there is one thing in which I learned while encased in stone it's that for an effective plan to work it requires patience" The monkey man lectured

"I know, but what was the point of giving the children a fake vial when we haven't stolen anything?" Superior inquired, Monkey Fist smiled evilly .

"Another thing I learned during my time as a statue is the true meaning of the phrase mind over matter. You see Superior the mind is everything. If we are to succeed then we must first destroy that team of teenage heroes, and the best way to do that is to first distract them, then take them down from the inside" he explained, his grin only growing wider.


	2. A New Player

"Doesn't your sister ever feel, you know, out of place I guess, because of her powers?" Chloe Demenz asked Emily as the two of them walked to lunch; Chloe is new at the school and pretty much the only friend Emily actually made in high school so far.

Emily shrugged in response "I don't know. She didn't always have great control over them so I guess back then she might have, if she did I never noticed" Emily answered simply, suddenly curious if growing up Heather ever hated her powers even when she wasn't angry.

Once Heather began saving the world, and openly using her powers for self defense, they obviously weren't a secret anymore but nobody really cared apart from her biological family who, as Emily had seen, had some very mixed reactions to discovering their teenage niece via the newspaper and internet.

"She did always say that if she ever found a way to get rid of her powers, she would do it in a heartbeat" Emily said, realization beginning to dawn on her.

"I bet" Chloe agreed, she didn't know Heather very well, she had only been at the school for three weeks, but from Emily she knew that Heather had hidden her powers most of her life and that kind of loneliness Chloe, in a way, could understand.

* * *

"Oh shut up, I was not that bad" Heather said, playfully shoving Mark as he spent their lunch recounting their last mission against a villain who called himself 'The Tornado'.

"Please, you almost lit yourself on fire" Tony joked and Heather rolled her eyes.

"There was a lot of wind" she excused and the other's just laughed.

The boy's laughter, however, was cut short when Emily and Chloe appeared at the table.

"Hey" Heather said, a little confused that her sister and her friend weren't sitting at their usual table, not that she minded.

"Hey. Cool if we sit here? Erica's mad at me," Emily explained

"Yeah, no problem" Heather said and so with that Emily and Chloe each pulled out a chair and sat down. "So what happened with Erica?" Heather questioned her sister who merely shrugged.

"I don't know, she's mad that I got mad when she cancelled our plans the other night and now she's just not talking to me" Emily explained, Heather didn't say anything more.

After Emily introduced Chloe to her sister's friends the conversation continued as what it had been before.

"Your sister's friends are pretty cool" Chloe commented when the bell rang and they all split up to go to their separate classes.

"I guess" Emily shrugged

"You don't like them?" Chloe inquired and again Emily shrugged.

"They're alright, but Heather's got some issues" she commented and her friend look quizzically at her.

"Really? She doesn't seem like she does?" She asked

"That's cause she's known those guys for three years. Before them she never really had any friends, she hid her powers and since most people could tell that she was hiding something they left her after awhile. Due to that combined with being adopted she kind of has this mild fear of abandonment. I'm just worried that something will happen on one of their missions and she'll blame herself, things were so much easier before when she wasn't risking her neck everyday" Emily commented, Chloe just nodded in understanding.

* * *

"I'm telling you dude, Chloe was flirting with you today" Tony insisted later that day while he and Cam were in Biology. Heather is also in their class and so Tony brought up the subject as soon as she left for the bathroom, they were always careful not to be around Heather when they talked about Cam potentially being with someone.

"You think?" Cam asked, only about half interested in the conversation. He would be lying if he said that he didn't find Chloe attractive. She was a little taller than Heather but her high heeled shoes put her at equal height with some of the boys, he also liked the way her wavy blond hair fell freely about her shoulders, plus she really does seem like a nice girl.

But even so he'd also be lying if he said that he's completely over Heather.

"Yeah, she couldn't stop talking to you" Tony continued

"He's got a point," a female voice said from behind them and both boys whipped their heads around to find Heather had returned and was taking her seat.

"Oh, uh hey" Cam stuttered awkwardly, to both his and Tony's surprise she laughed at their shock.

"Cut the act guys, we broke up seven months ago. Talk about other girls all you want," she said, clearly getting at least a little enjoyment out of their obvious discomfort with the situation.

"Wait you seriously don't care?" Cam questioned and she giggled

"Cam no offence but I got over it awhile ago, seriously do what you want" she assured.

For a moment Cam only looked at her in shock, which only made her laugh harder, but it became evident to him by her confident attitude, he knew she wasn't faking because he knows how to read her, that she really is over their breakup.

Unfortunately for Cam, Heather knows how to read him just as well as he knows how to read her.

"Cam, you broke up with me," she reminded him, sensing his sadness.

"I know, it just hurts a little to hear your ex say she's over you" he lied and he knew that she saw through it, but she didn't want to say anything in front of Tony so she just laughed again and changed the subject.

* * *

"So you finally want to tell me why it is that we broke up?" Heather questioned Cam that night while they were on a mission and the two of them were alone after the team had decided to split up.

They were currently somewhere in the Amazon, something had been stolen from a research lab over in Europe but it had a GPS tracker on it, which went inactive somewhere in the Amazon jungle. So now they were here, spread out, and looking for anything suspicious.

"Why is this suddenly relevant to anything?" Cam questioned, hoping to avoid this conversation all together.

Heather sighed, "Cam come on, you dumped me and just told me that things weren't working out. I bugged you about it for a couple of hours and you said that you think we're better when we're just friends. Now I accepted that answer but I saw the way you were acting in Biology today, you're upset that I'm over you" Heather half mocked, half sensitively pried. Cam let out a groan but he didn't have time to give his friend an answer because that's when company showed up.

"Ugh, the struggles of working with men" a sarcastic voice commented, both teenagers turned just in time to see a ninja landing a kick on the side of Heather's face.

"I thought ninja's were supposed to be silent?" Heather mocked as she threw the girl off of her.

"Technically I'm still in training" the masked girl responded as she picked herself off the ground.

While the two girls fought Cam stood off to the side, studying Heather's opponent. It was evident that she was a girl, based on her voice and figure. She wasn't much taller than Heather and again judging by her voice he figured that she might even be close to their age. One thing in which Cam took particular note of was that she had long legs and stayed on her toes more than flat feet, something Heather could use to her advantage.

"Heather, hit her low!" He shouted and before the other girl even knew what happened Heather had preformed a sweeping kick and knocked her off her feet.

"Not bad" the girl commented before kicking Heather in the stomach, sending her tumbling backwards as she got to her feet. "Cute and smart" the ninja remarked, referring to Cam, and the two teens could almost feel her smirking underneath her mask. "Let's see how long it'll take you to figure this one out." She said and with that she disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving only one thing behind, a broken piece of stone.

* * *

"So you fought a ninja, and she left you a rock?" Zach questioned later once he and Heather were home. It was well past midnight so they were trying to keep it down, Heather knew that they should both go straight to bed but neither of them got to eat dinner that night so instead she set to work putting both their plates in the microwave, their mom always saved their dinners when they were out on missions.

"Not a normal one though, it was smooth and chipped on the edges, like a piece of a statue, Cam's trying to figure out where it could've come from." She explained and Zach huffed as he took a seat at the table.

"All I know is I was stuck with Tony and Mark, doing nothing" he complained and Heather giggled. "It's not funny! I should've been with you but you changed the teams!" He whined, whenever they split up they always, always, did Tony with Mark then Zach with Heather and Cam. But tonight Heather had asked Zach to go with the two boys, she said it was because she trusted him not to need his sister right there but Tony said it was because she wanted to talk to Cam alone.

"Well if you need your big sister to protect you then you can come back with me next time" Heather teased and Zach stuck out his tongue as she placed his food in front of him then sat across from him with her own supper.

"I'm not a little kid anymore" he reminded her and she laughed

"I know, you're almost as tall as me" she remarked "look I'm just teasing, I know you can handle the danger" Heather said and she was telling the truth, though she still would always be there to protect him, he is still her little brother.

* * *

"Ugh, what are you doing here?" Lord Superior demanded of the young ninja who silently entered his living room, nearly scaring him half to death.

"Dad couldn't make it, he's busy working on your weapon" she answered, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Superior growled but said nothing more against the girl and waited until she had removed her mask to address her again.

"Did they take the bait?" He asked as she pulled her blond hair out of the collar of her shirt, letting it hang freely by her shoulders in static waves.

"These things take time, but so far everything seems to be going according to plan. The witch's sister trusts me and is singing like a canary, I definitely have the attention of the smart one, and although I don't know anything about the little one yet I've got a plan to take him down" Chloe reported, Superior only nodded.

"Have you spoken to Monkey Fist?" He inquired and Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, now I never have to take psychology." She muttered before clearing her throat and speaking up. "He's right, everything is connected, but you have to pull the right pin." She warned

"Which one is the right pin?" Superior inquired and Chloe grinned a wicked grin

"The witch" she answered and Superior's grin matched her own, he was hoping she would say that.


	3. Preparations

After school everyone was hanging out at the Stoppable's house, and everyone includes Chloe. Currently all the teenagers were in the living room watching the recording of last night's episode of American Starmaker, which most of them missed due to a mission. Tony and Heather were snickering about every five seconds since they had strategically made sure that there was no place for Cam to sit aside from next to Chloe, which irritated Cam to no end. Suddenly, as if reading his mind, Chloe stood up.

"I'm going to get a soda," she said and with that she exited the room.

Once she was gone Heather and Tony busted out laughing at the obvious relief on their friends face.

"What is so funny?" Cam demanded, though his friends were to busy laughing to answer him immediately.

"You." Heather finally managed through her laughter "you and her. It's obvious she likes you and don't forget I'm in gym with you two, you flirt with her nonstop" Heather continued, laughing even harder when Cam's face turned a deep shade of red.

"Seriously dude, we're just trying to help you" Tony insisted as his own laughter began to finally subside.

* * *

When Chloe walked into the kitchen she found Zach sitting at the table, concentrating hard on his homework.

"Hey" she greeted casually

"Hey" he said back.

Without a word Chloe took a can of soda from the fridge and opened it, about to head back into the living room when she stopped to glance at Zach's work.

"Ugh, Geometry" she remarked but Zach only shrugged.

"It's not so bad, I'm pretty good at it," he told her

"I don't doubt it, you must be a pretty smart kid to hold your own on a team with people so much older than you" she commented, at the sound of her comment Zach briefly stopped writing before starting again.

"Thanks" he muttered and behind him Chloe smiled to herself.

"You're welcome," she said before going back to the living room, for now her work with Zach was done.

* * *

"Heather, up high!" Mark shouted the next night when they were in Wade's simulator.

"You better give me a boost." Heather grumbled under her breath as she ran towards mark, of course she knew Mark would be where she needed him to be.

Sure enough Mark bent over as she approached from behind and she jumped onto his back, he half stood as she jumped again which resulted in her being launched high enough to land on the wrist of giant robot Wade was simulating.

"Seriously what villain is actually going to try this?" Zach complained from the ground.

"My dad did" Heather shouted down as she ignited her hands and began taking out the wiring on the wrist of the robot.

"And it almost worked for him" Cam added from where he was trying to balance on the foot and take out some wiring there.

"Enough with the history lesson guys" Tony cut in, aiming a grappling hook around the robot's knees and pulling tight.

The robot landed on the ground with a crash before vanishing as the simulation ended.

"A little warning next time Tony" Heather said as she dizzily made her way over to the boys, she barely had time to react to the sudden collapsing of the robot and grab onto the thumb.

"Sorry" Tony chuckled but Heather just told him it was alright and the group headed out of the room.

"But the only reason the robot thing almost worked for your dad was because he distracted mom and dad with a guy on the inside" Zach said, bringing them back to the conversation of just a few minutes earlier.

Giggling Heather ruffled her little brother's hair

"I don't know if that was the only reason but it really was a big part" she half agreed, ok she completely agreed with her brother but she felt like she should at least pretend to give her father more credit than his closest thing ever to a successful 'take over the world scheme' having only gone the way it did because of a semi self aware synthodrone.

"Yeah, good thing your dad's out of the synthodrone business" Cam joked; completely unaware that it wasn't Drakken they should be worried about.

* * *

Meanwhile Chloe and Emily were back at the Stoppable's house studying for a history test the following day when Heather broke the silence.

"Hey you're good at science right?" She asked and Emily looked up

"Yeah, why?" she questioned, Chloe grinned a slightly evil grin before answering.

* * *

**Ok so I know that this chapter is not only late but extremely short, sorry about that and thank you for having patients with me. I promise that the next chapter will be up much sooner and much longer!**


	4. Assurance

Emily had been hanging out with Chloe almost everyday after school, and it was starting to worry Heather because every time she asked her sister what they did she said that they were working on a project. But she figured that for now she had to put that out of her mind as she was currently fighting the female ninja who seemed to be showing up a lot lately, however tonight she was tougher than usual.

"What's the matter, can't handle me when I don't hold back?" She teased, the ninja who was normally a fair fight for Heather was suddenly beating not only her, but Cam as well.

"I can-" Heather began to snarl, but that was all she had time to say before the ninja knocked her out with a forceful punch to the side of her head.

Enraged Cam lunged at the ninja and, without thinking, yanked off her mask.

He stood there completely dumbstruck, staring at the exposed face of the girl in front of him.

"Chloe?" He finally spluttered out

"Cam I swear I can explain-" she began to say, waving her hands around in front of her.

"Explain? Explain what? That you're the one whose been hunting us?!" Cam exclaimed in exasperation.

"No! I mean yes, I mean, let me start over" she stuttered "Look there's more to this than stolen lab parts but I swear that I'm not the one you need to worry about" she promised, Cam looked quizzically at her.

"Then who is?" He asked but Chloe's gaze fell nervously onto Heather, who was starting to stir.

"I can't say right now. Please Cam don't tell anyone you've been fighting me, I'll explain the rest later but for now I have to go" she said and before Cam could even think about saying anything she disappeared into the jungle.

Heather began moaning in pain as she sat up on the ground, finally getting a grip on reality Cam rushed to her side.

"What happened to her?" Heather asked

"She got away," Cam told her.

* * *

"You got caught?!" Emily exclaimed when Chloe returned to her dad's house and reported what happened on her mission.

"Purposely" she defended as she handed her father the vial he had her steal "I told you, if this is going to work it'll help to have Cam on our side" she continued to explain but Emily rolled her eyes.

"Excellent work child, you may be of some use to me after all" Chloe's dad interrupted as he inspected the vial his daughter had delivered.

"You're welcome Dementor" Chloe said, making sure to call her father by his name as he requested.

* * *

It was early the next day, before first period actually, when Cam marched up to Chloe while she was at her locker.

"Spill" he demanded coldly.

"You could ask nicely" she remarked

"Chloe I kept your little secret, but you better tell me why you're working with the bad guys," he demanded again but Chloe rolled her eyes.

"You're a smart guy Cam, of all people I didn't expect you to jump to conclusions," she said but Cam's almost angry face didn't soften. "I told you there's more to what's going on than stolen lab parts and chemicals, Monkey Fist is back." She said and that got Cam's attention, he knew all about Monkey Fist.

"How?" He questioned

"I don't know, but he's out for blood. The reason I'm fighting you is because I'm trying to take him down from the inside," she explained, Cam looked relieved for a minute until he processed what she had actually said.

"Wait, how did you get involved working undercover for Monkey Fist?" He asked, he was happy to hear that Chloe is actually on their side but that still doesn't explain how she ended up involved with a super villain in the first place.

Chloe merely smirked at her friends question "Heather's not the only daughter of a convict" she smirked; the look of surprise on Cam's face was priceless.

"You know about Heather's parents?" He questioned, Heather's birth parents aren't a secret but considering Drakken hadn't stopped by in a few weeks and Shego is never around, and he was sure Heather didn't tell Chloe, how could she know?

"Our dads know each other" Chloe answered "but now that you know my cover you can't tell your friends," she told him seriously.

"Why not?" He asked

"Cause if they know then Heather will hold back with her powers, or one of the others will slip up. I'm a new recruit and Monkey Fist has someone watching me on all my missions, it won't take long for them to get suspicious" she explained and Cam sighed, understanding the danger.

"Alright but remember that we're your friends, if you ever get in too deep just call, we'll get you out" he promised and Chloe smiled sweetly.

"I appreciate that," she said before closing her locker and walking away.

* * *

"You ok?" Heather asked Mark when she walked into their Pre-Calculus class and found him staring absently down at his desk, he didn't answer her. "Hey, come on talk to me" she prompted in a worried voice; he hadn't been speaking since last night's mission.

"You got hurt last night" he finally mumbled, Heather looked at him in disbelief, that was what had him so upset?

"So?" she asked, she gets hurt all the time; they all do. So why is Mark so broken up about it now?

"So I should've been there, I also should've known that Superior was baiting us a week ago, and this is the second time this ninja has gotten away, and I still haven't even seen her!" He ranted in frustration; Heather however rolled her eyes in slight amusement and smiled, knowing where his mind was.

"Mark I know you like to think of yourself as the leader, and it's true that you make most of the battle plans, but there's a reason that we don't have a dead set leader. When we fail, it's all ours faults. It's not your fault we all took Superior's bait, or that the ninja knocked me out last night. We're all equally responsible for everything and our own failures are our own faults." She assured him but it didn't seem to help. "Hey, I know it's hard not to blame yourself, how do you think I feel every time Zach gets hurt?" She asked but he barely responded, secretly he wondered how she felt about that, watching her little brother put himself in danger. "Look even if you were responsible we can't change the past, so quit moping about what you didn't do and start thinking about what you can do." She advised and this time Mark chuckled, he loved how Heather always tells them to just suck it up, whatever the problem may be. "There you go" Heather remarked with a smile.


	5. And so it Begins

"So based on a conversation I interrupted between you and Heather I take it you used to be a thing?" Chloe questioned Cam while the two of them were studying at the library after school.

"Yeah" Cam chuckled in memory "broke up about eight months ago" he assured her but still she persisted.

"Want to tell me why?" She asked curiously

"To be honest, I don't really know. At first I broke up with her, you see every time we were on a mission I'd get super worried about her, even though I know she can take care of herself. She always got annoyed when I was too concerned, and I couldn't help it. But after awhile I realized that the only reason we got together in the first place was because I tried to help her when not even her mother would, I figured she was only with me cause she felt like she owed me" he explained, trying not to think back on what he soon realized was a huge mistake. "Two days after we broke up she went on a week long trip with her family, during that week I realized that Heather's not the type of girl to date someone out of obligation, I wanted to try and get back together with her when she came home but when I brought it up she said she agreed with what I said before, that we're much better off as friends." He finished, again wishing he could just forget all of it.

"You still hung up on her?" Chloe finally asked and Cam shrugged in response.

"She's still my best friend but I think that's all we're ever going to be" he told her and just then his phone went off with a mission alert.

* * *

"So it's another lab break in?" Zach questioned from the backseat, today was the team's first mission with his mother's old car.

"Yes Zach" Heather replied in frustration, normally she had more patients with her brother but they had literally just gone over this five minutes ago, still her lack of patients worried her, as it rarely came out verbally anymore. _Just a slip up, your powers are still in check so calm down, it's nothing _she mentally assured herself. "Any luck on that rock Cam?" She asked, turning around in the passenger seat to look at Cam who was sitting behind her.

"What? Oh, yeah it looks like it came from a statue" He answered, after his conversation with Chloe he figured it had come from Monkey Fist's stone prison but he also felt that now wasn't the right time to tell the team, not until Chloe is out of the line of fire.

"Any reports on damaged statues?" Heather questioned but Cam shook his head.

"Haven't found any," he reported, not that he had looked.

Heather frowned but nodded and turned back around, not long after they arrived at their destination.

"Ah thank goodness," a scientist breathed in relief when the teenage heroes he had called came walking into the mostly demolished lab.

"Whoa" Zach exclaimed when he saw the mess, all over the lab test tubes were shattered and spilt, machines were smashed, and broken glass lay everywhere.

"What happened here?" Heather asked the scientist, completely ignoring her brother.

"I don't know, I left the lab for five minutes and came back to this!" He exclaimed in horror. "I began looking anything that may be missing and sure enough our energy capulator was gone!"

"What's an energy capulator?" Mark questioned

"One of our top secret experiments" the scientist answered but that was all that he could say.

They spread out throughout the lab and began looking for some type of clue as to who did this, with the lab in this type of state the thief had to have left something behind.

"So what do you think an energy capulator is?" Heather quietly asked Cam as they combed through the rubble.

Cam chuckled "I could tell you but you probably already have a theory of your own" he pointed out.

Heather smirked, happy to see him joking but not quite ready to decide he was ok. "I do but I wanted to make sure you did. You seemed distracted in the car, everything alright?" She asked, concerned.

"Yeah, yeah, just didn't get a lot of sleep last night" Cam lied but of course Heather rolled her eyes, she saw right through it.

"Well if you decide that you want to talk about it you know where to find me," she said, knowing that whatever his problem was she wasn't going to force it out of him.

* * *

"This better be worth it" Lord Superior grumbled from his seat on the visitor's side of the glass.

"What, visiting prison without drawing attention to yourself or having patients for once in your life?" Monkey Fist asked over the phone, which allowed the two to talk.

Superior sneered in annoyance "both" he said bitterly. "I just don't understand why we need any of what we've stolen, after all the agreement was that we use my mind control spell," he continued.

"The agreement also states that those children suffer, their parents may have been the ones who thwarted my plans but they chose to take their parents place, so they get the punishment" Monkey Fist reminded his comrade who wouldn't argue with that, he would never argue with the opportunity to make those kids pay for all the plans they've ruined. "Besides you needn't wait much longer, our tool came by earlier and informed me that we have the information needed to finish the weapon, be expecting Dementor's call" Monkey Fist said, an evil smile playing at his lips.

* * *

It was later that evening, with her parents out and Emily over at Chloe's, Heather was babysitting Zach and Lindsey, though Zach insisted that he's too old for a babysitter.

"Well Lindsey isn't so you're stuck with one either way" Heather told him as she began cleaning up from dinner.

"Yes I am! I'm old enough!" Lindsey insisted; Heather only rolled her eyes.

"Then take it up with mom and dad," she said and a minute later there was a knock at the door.

"Zach can you get that?" Heather asked and although Zach groaned in response he did as he was asked.

Lindsey went with him, curious about who was at the door.

"It's for you!" Zach called into the kitchen and when Heather turned around she saw Drakken walking into the room, his daughter's soccer cleats in his hands.

"You left you cleats at the lair," he informed her as she went and took them from him.

"Whoops, knew I forgot something," she said before placing the shoes down on the mat by the kitchen door.

"So, um, how are your friends?" Drakken asked awkwardly. Secretly he had been sort of happy to discover his daughter's soccer cleats shoved halfway under his couch, and he was even happier to know that she would most likely need them before her next visit to the lair, it gave him an excuse to go see her.

Heather huffed in frustration at the question, that was probably the worst question to ask right now.

"To be honest, I don't know." She confessed "Cam blew us off earlier to hang out with his friend Chloe, which I'm fine with, but when he showed up to the mission it was like his mind wasn't even there" she admitted before checking her phone "and it's been four hours and he still hasn't answered ANYONE'S texts" she said after seeing that their group text was still missing a single reply from Cam.

Drakken really had no idea what to say, he hadn't expected Heather to actually be having a problem. The whole father thing is still new to him and he hasn't actually seen Heather legitimately angry since the day they met, not that right now she was anything close to legitimately angry but she was frustrated, and he had no idea what to do.

"I'm sure everything's fine" Drakken said and honestly what could be so wrong?

Heather shrugged as she leaned her back against the counter and crossed her arms.

"I guess, it's just he's my best friend and we tell each other everything, but lately it's like there's something he's keeping from me" she said and before Drakken could say anything else her phone went off. "Ugh, and now I have to drag Lindsey with me on a mission" she groaned.

"NO!" Lindsey's shout came from the other room before she came running into the kitchen. "I want to stay here!" She whined but Heather shook her head.

"Sorry but Zach and me have to go" she told her sister.

"I could watch her" Drakken offered, Heather looked up, as if to ask him if he was sure, which he wasn't, but then gave in.

"Fine, be good Lindsey, thanks dad" Heather said before rushing off to get changed and then she was gone.

* * *

Cam was freaking out, he couldn't keep this up. Lying for a friend he could do, but lying TO his friends? That was different. When Mark texted him, a group message to him and the others about next weekends practice at Wade's, he just buried his phone underneath his pillow, he just didn't want to deal with any of his friends. After a couple hours he heard his phone underneath his pillow, and he dared to look at it. Surprisingly the I.D. was Chloe's and after a moment of debate he answered.

"Cam… Monkey Fist... he's onto me, HELP!" She panted and screamed on the other end.

"Chloe? Chloe! Where are you?" He questioned as his mind raced in a panic.

"Superior's castle, hurry!" She shouted and the line went dead.

Without a second thought Cam sent out a mission alert to the others, got changed, and bolted.


	6. Fire

"What, wait how?" Heather questioned after they picked up Tony and as she drove off for Lord Superior's castle. Cam explained their mission, told them that Lord Superior has Chloe captive.

"I don't know; she called in a panic saying that Superior had her, then the line went dead." Cam explained, in his mind it wasn't a total lie it was just leaving out everything Chloe had asked him to.

Heather muttered a curse under her breath and picked up the speed.

* * *

"You have done well," Dementor said as he ran a checklist of everything needed for the plan, and with the children on their way everything was in place.

"Thank you fa-" Chloe began but Dementor cut her off.

"Do not finish that sentence!" He shouted, pointing an accusing finger at her. "Do not let this one success go to your head, you are still a tool," he reminded her.

Chloe frowned but nodded; she knew she shouldn't have even tried to say that.

"Of course, my apologies" she said before pulling on her mask and backing out of the room.

* * *

Outside of the wall the team, planning to in through the moat this time, had just finished putting their scuba suits over their clothes.

"Where are the snorkels?" Zach questioned as he looked through Cam's backpack.

"Here" Cam said handing everyone a small green cylinder.

"Uh, compact snorkels?" Heather questioned, staring down at the small object in her hand.

"Something Wade and I have been working on, it's called a breather. You bite down on it and it lets you breathe underwater," Cam explained.

Zach gagged at first when placing the device in his mouth and had to spit it out

"How come you guys can still breath and I can't?" He questioned and Tony spit out his own breather in order to answer the question.

"You've never had impressions taken for braces, we've all had clay shoved into our mouths, we can breath through anything." He half joked and Zach growled at the response, now it was Heather who spit out her breather.

"Just release the air through your nose," she instructed him but he snapped.

"Shut up! I know how to breathe," he insisted in a whiney voice.

"Oh says the kid who just asked why he couldn't breathe?" Heather retorted

"I'M NOT A KID!" Zach screamed. For a moment everyone froze, they began to look around; knowing that there was no way Zach wasn't heard.

When they were sure that nothing was coming for them, at the moment, Heather turned her attention back to her brother.

"First off, you're eleven-" she began

"And you're seventeen! You're not an adult either!" Zach argued

"I never said I was! But regardless you're acting like a baby so either shut up or wait in the car" Heather said to him in a threatening voice, she didn't know where her brother's outburst had come from but she did not have time to deal with it right now.

Zach stared up at his sister for a minute before marching off towards the car, furious that he had somehow ended up being treated even more like a kid.

Heather growled and had to consciously remind herself to keep her powers in check, which only added more stress to the situation.

"Run if anyone tries to attack you!" she yelled after her brother but he gave no response and so Heather turned around and followed her friends into the moat.

* * *

"What was that about?" Tony asked once the four of them were inside the castle and taking off their wetsuits.

"I don't know, Zach's usually pretty good on missions but sometimes he likes to remind me that even here he's still my obnoxious little brother" Heather answered.

"Focus you two, we need to find Chloe" Mark interrupted them.

"Oh I don't think that'll be a problem" a voice cut into the conversation. A minute later a ninja, the same ninja Cam and Heather had fought so many times before, came down from the ceiling rafters and stood before the group.

"Chloe? But you said?" Cam began, as he stuttered around his words he could almost feel the evil smile beneath Chloe's mask as he realized that he had been played.

"Wait a minute what?" Heather questioned and Chloe took off her mask, revealing her very smug face.

"Surprised?" She asked sarcastically.

"You're the ninja we've been fighting?" Heather exclaimed before whipping her head to the side to angrily glare at Cam "and you knew?" She demanded, but Cam only hung his head in shame.

"Don't blame Cam" Chloe began "he only found out cause he ripped off my mask after I knocked you out, and I lied about everything I told him, oh except Monkey Fist, he really is back." She explained; this time Mark and Tony also directed furious glares at Cam.

"What?!" Mark and Heather demanded simultaneously, by this point Cam was practically sweating with a mix of guilt and the fear of his own teammates wrath.

"Cam tell me she's lying" Heather asked of him, her voice even and calm, but also demanding. But when Cam just looked back at the ground and shook his head he actually heard her breath hitch inside her throat.

"The rock came from the rubble of his statue." He admitted, he didn't know what he expected his team to do but he certainly didn't expect what Mark did, not that he didn't deserve it.

Mark, who has a good three inches of height on Cam, practically charged him and grabbed him by the collar of shirt, lifting him up and against the nearest wall, as he demanded to know what the slightly smaller boy was thinking.

"YOU KNEW THAT ONE OF THE WORLDS MOST DANGEROUS AND MENTALLY UNSTABLE CRIMINALS WAS FREE AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US!?" He furiously demanded, as he continued to shout Heather came marching over.

"Mark let him go!" She shouted and when he didn't listen she began pulling at his arm. "Let him go!" She ordered, given the height difference between her and Mark, the rage in Mark's eyes, and the desperation in Heather's, Cam couldn't help but compare the scene to a little girl begging her enraged father to calm down, which he also knew is how they both felt.

Finally Mark dropped Cam, purposely letting him hit the ground with a thud, but then he turned on Heather.

"He lied to us! Why are you defending him?" He shouted at her

"He made a mistake!" Heather shouted back, Cam could not believe that she was on his side.

"Mistake?!" Mark exclaimed but before Heather could argue back a shrill voice cut through their fight.

"ENOUGH!" The voice shouted, all four teenagers turned see that the voice was that of Professor Dementor.

Letting their argument fall to a standstill the four teenagers noticed not only had Professor Dementor joined them, but Lord Superior as well.

"As entertaining as it is to watch you children destroy each other we have much to do in a very short amount of time," Superior said, drumming his fingers together evilly.

Then, before anybody could do anything, Chloe dropped a smoke bomb and everything went black.

* * *

When Heather, Mark, and Tony woke up Cam was gone, and they were all lying on the floor of a cell in Lord Superior's dungeon.

"Great! Cam's up there helping the villains with their take over the world plans, and we're in a cage!" Mark shouted as he got up and began pacing around the cell.

"We don't know that, Chloe could've been playing Cam." Heather theorized but Mark only rolled his eyes.

"Heather he knew Monkey Fist was alive. He knew it was Chloe who we were fighting." He reminded his friend

"She said she lied about everything she told him, whatever he believed it wasn't true," Heather challenged, trying to defend Cam.

"Would you open your eyes?! He's working with them!" Mark continued to shout.

"Stop!" Tony's uncharacteristically loud voice stopped the argument between his friends immediately. "You guys can stand here and argue all you want over whose side Cam is on but that's not going to change the fact that we still don't know where he is and three bad guys are still teamed up and trying to take over the world!" He continued.

For a minute it was silent, mostly because Mark and Heather were still staring each other down as if to decided whether or not to listen to Tony. Both of them knew that he was right of course, though neither of them wanted to admit it.

"Fine, but if Cam is on their side we can't hold back against him" Mark said, eyeing Heather and of course she knew what that meant.

"Fair enough, but I can't fight him" she bargained before turning away from Mark.

"Heather-" he began

"Mark. I just can't." She said, her voice a warning tone, which Mark caught but neglected to listen to.

"Why can't you?" He questioned after a moments hesitation. He's seen Heather fight Cam in training, and although fighting him for real would undoubtedly be different, she should be able to handle him.

Heather took a breath as she wrapped her arms around herself and slowly turned back to face Tony and Mark.

"Cam was the one who gave me control over my powers. He was there for me when no one else was and he helped me understand. During my first couple power practices Cam wrote down everything that happened, he studied what I could do and used the notes to help me control it. I never told you guys this but when we broke up… I kind of had a relapse." She admitted, her face showing how embarrassed she was by this.

"What do you mean you had a relapse?" Tony questioned.

"I mean I got in a fight with Emily and the next thing I knew my powers were flaring up." She confessed, "Just like before when I had no control, they just went up whenever I was angry. Since we were going on vacation that week I figured maybe that would help, but it happened three more times. By the third time I decided that I would call my mom once I was home but then after the fourth I realized it was happening because I didn't know where I stood with Cam anymore. Once I figured it out I was good and I'm glad we broke up because I clearly needed to learn how to control my powers without him, which I did. But fighting him, Mark he gave me something I searched all my life for. He SAVED me, I can't take him down." She explained. It was quiet at first, both Mark and Tony knew that Heather thought highly of Cam, they knew that he was the reason her control had progressed so quickly and easily, but neither of them knew that without him she could slip backwards.

"Look I understand that if he is a traitor then we need to put him away, and if it comes down to me vs. him with no other option I will do it. But I can't guarantee I'll be the same after" Heather finished and just then the door to the dungeon opened, and there stood Chloe.

"Oh trust, you won't be the same," she threatened as another girl followed her into the room.

This girl was the same age as the teens, slightly taller than Heather with short strawberry blond hair and was carrying a large, bazooka looking weapon, this girl was Emily.

* * *

Inside of his own cell on the opposite end of the castle Cam was pacing the floor in frustration.

"How could I have been so stupid?" He asked aloud to no one in particular. "She wasn't one of the good guys! She wasn't undercover! Actually I take that back, she was undercover. Undercover with us!" He shouted before kicking his backpack across the space of the cell. "Why me? Why did she choose me?" He asked, and he truly did wonder, but then his eyes fell upon his backpack.

"No" he whispered under his breath in horror, realization hitting him. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no…" he repeated over and over as he hit his knees next to the bag and began digging through it, desperate to find something he knew was not there.

* * *

"Emily this is where you've been everyday after school?!" Heather demanded, gripping the iron bars of the cage in fury.

"I told you I was hanging out with Chloe" Emily retorted

"You didn't tell me you were plotting to take over the world!" Heather shouted, but Emily only looked at her sister in confusion.

"What? Heather you got it all wrong, this isn't that kind of mission" Emily insisted.

"Then why are we in a cage?" Heather demanded, of course Emily nearly laughed at the 'misunderstanding'.

"You're in a cage because Mark tried to murder Cam when he revealed Chloe, we had to separate you guys in order to calm you down" the blond explained.

"Dementor, Monkey Fist, and Superior?" Heather questioned, her untrusting eyes locked onto her sister.

"My dad and his friends, they were helping us with this little project" Chloe put in as she pointed with her thumb to Emily's weapon.

* * *

By now Zach had finished complaining to himself and was just sitting impatiently in the front seat of the car when the video screen flicked on to reveal an incredibly dark image of Cam's face.

"Zach! Zach listen to me!" He nearly begged

"Cam? You guys almost done in there?" Zach questioned, though he didn't miss the urgency of the older boy's voice.

"No, I'm trapped and I think the others are too. I'm trying to get out but in the meantime Heather is in trouble, big trouble! Chloe played me, she's one of them, and she stole my notes." Cam explained as quickly as he could.

"What-" Zach began but he was interrupted

"The notes on your sister. The ones about her powers, the bad guys have them! I think the energy capulator was created to capture and either store or destroy energy currents as pure energy, just like Heather's plasma." He answered and Zach's eyes grew wide in fear, surely the villains couldn't really be planning what he thought? It's impossible, isn't it?

Without another word the eleven year old grabbed his grappling hook and bolted from the car, he had to make it before it was too late.

* * *

Superior entered the dungeon.

"Immobiles eius!" He chanted and the next thing Heather knew she couldn't move.

She began panicking, and as their normally strong and confident friend began to hyperventilate, Mark and Tony began prying at the bars.

"What did you do to her?!" Mark demanded angrily

"Eos quoque" Superior said casually, the two boys were now also frozen where they stood and could do nothing but glare as Chloe approached them.

"Nothing yet, but don't worry this is for her own good" she purred before turning to Emily.

"Get close, I don't know how many shots that thing is good for" she ordered _or how much time we have before Cam escapes_ she added in her own head.

Emily opened the cage and stepped inside, stopping only two feet away from her petrified sister as she aimed the weapon.

"Em, Em what are you doing?" Heather stuttered in fear, her eyes following the mouth of the weapon as though her life depended on it, which it very well could.

"You were right Emily, she can't stand to not be in control of her own body." Chloe commented smugly, despite her intense fear Heather still managed a scowl towards the girl.

"Don't worry Heather, after this you won't have to worry about control" Emily said and Heather's eyes widened, realizing that could only mean one of two things.

"Em whatever I did to get you this mad, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I ate the last sugar cookie on Christmas, I'm sorry I never take my dirty clothes off the floor, I'm sorry I accidently deleted the recording of the season premiere of American Star maker before you saw it-" The immobile teen began ranting, thinking of anything and everything she had done within the last few months which had resulted in an argument with her sister.

"Heather relax this thing isn't going to kill you" Emily said but she didn't hear it when Heather said _I know_ just as she fired.


	7. Who can you Trust?

Something that looked like a beam of light came from the weapon when Emily fired and engulfed Heather. The moment it touched her body Heather began to scream. She felt like she was being electrocuted, she could feel the energy surging through her body and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Finally the pain went away along with the beam, but Heather knew what had been done to her. She wanted to hit her knees; suddenly it felt like if Superior's magic weren't holding her up she wouldn't be able to stand. The entire room was spinning, she closed her eyes to try and slow her mind but it didn't work, even the darkness seemed to spin. She wanted desperately to sit down; she felt like if she didn't sit soon she would lose consciousness. She was beginning to wonder if Superior was keeping her on her feet simply to torture her when she heard him carelessly casting another spell, and she was released.

Heather fainted the moment Superior released the spell on her and the boys. Emily turned to ask Chloe why Heather had fainted but instead her eyes fell on someone else, Zach. At some point while Emily was firing the weapon not only had her younger brother come and entered the cell but Chloe and Superior had left, and locked the cell.

"What did you do to her?" Zach asked, tears forming in his eyes. He couldn't believe it. His sister, his own sister not only had betrayed them but also had taken out one of their own.

"Zach, I'm fine" Heather's voice assured, Emily turned back to see Mark and Tony had moved to kneel besides their fallen friend who was now awake and getting to her feet. "I'm fine," she repeated.

"You sure?" Mark asked as he and Tony also got to their feet but Heather just nodded.

"Positive" she assured him.

The boys and Emily couldn't see it but Heather was biting back tears. All she wanted to do was break down and cry, but she couldn't. They had other things to worry about right now, bigger problems.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Zach ran over and hugged her, at first she was taken back by the normally unemotional boy's action but then she figured what he must have seen, he saw his biological sister fire a weapon on his adopted sister only to result in her losing consciousness, he could've thought she was dead. She returned the hug without a word, silently letting her brother know that she was ok. Once she released him she glared at Emily, telling her that the two of them would talk later.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Tony asked and in response Heather rolled her eyes out of annoyance.

"Dude I'm not dead and I can still walk, therefor I can still fight." She told him, this was really her way of admitting that she isn't fine but the problem can be dealt with later.

"Wait you're not seriously still going to fight, are you?" Emily asked; it took all her strength not to quiver in fear under the deadly gaze her sister gave her.

"Of course I am" she said, her voice just as threatening as her eyes.

"But Heather you don't have to. Don't you see? You don't have to worry about an outlet for your powers anymore. Heather you're normal, what you've always wanted, things can go back to the way they used to be." Emily pleaded but Heather's gaze didn't change, if anything it got worse.

"Are you kidding me?" She demanded "Em I haven't wanted to be normal in three years, and I KNOW that you knew that! You're the one who wants things to be how they used to be, because back then you didn't have to worry about not having someone to hang out with because I was so afraid!" Heather ranted, by now the boys had figured out what it was that Emily did and were watching the argument in silence.

"That is SO not true!" Emily defended

"Then why DID you do it?" Heather demanded, "don't even try and say it was for me, because you and I both know it wasn't" she continued, her voice changing over from loud to deadly calm within an instant.

At first Emily didn't answer, she just stared at the ground as if contemplating what to say, finally she looked up.

"It was" she insisted and Heather only narrowed her eyes, the anger practically boiling inside of her.

"Then you're perception of me is seriously jacked up" she said coldly before pushing past Emily and making her way to the door of the cage.

The three boys in the cage watched as Heather took hold of the metal lock and began fiddling with a bobby pin, while Emily just stood still as either Heather's words or the reality of what she'd done began to take effect on her and a silent stream of tears made it's way down her face. None of them knew what to do. Ordinarily any one of them would say that Heather was being too harsh on her sister, but this time she had taken away her powers. It was now that Emily's sniffles became audible and the boys could practically feel Heather rolling her eyes.

"Oh boo hoo poor baby got yelled at" Heather sarcastically mocked, she could be heard muttering something under her breath but no one could tell what.

The fact that Heather had lost her powers didn't make her angry form any less terrifying. Cam was really the only one who had ever dared venture near Heather when she was angry or upset, as far as the others were concerned she may as well have been surrounded by an aura made of barbed wire. It wasn't that Heather was scary when she was angry, it's just that she very rarely is anymore and so none of her friends know what to say to her. So they just decided to let her wear herself out, she only wished they wouldn't. Inside, Heather was desperately wishing that Cam were here, he always knew what to say to her. Even if he didn't he knew to say something.

_No, stop _she thought silently to herself as tears began to form in her eyes. _Stop it right now _she mentally scolded herself as she wiped away a tear, but another quickly replaced it. _He's not here, he's not here and you're alone again. You have to calm down; there are people around, your friends! You have to be strong; you can't focus on the pain right now. _She thought just as a small sob escaped her control _oh my god, shut up! _She scolded herself. She needed to get out of here, to fight, to run, to cry, she didn't care. She just knew that she had to get away from her friends and siblings; she couldn't bear to let them see her break. But the cell was still locked, and she could try to pick the lock all she wanted but that wouldn't change that she doesn't know how. She finally just dropped the bobby pin and sat there staring down at the dirt floor as if in a trance, forcing back her sobs. For the most part she failed to do this, she managed to keep the sobs silent but they still racked her body just the same, if not harder. She could control the noise, but she couldn't control the violent shuttering of her body, which came with holding the sobs in. At one point she was trying so hard to keep from crying that she thought she may be sick, that was when the door into the dungeon opened.

* * *

The second he hung up with Zach Cam began searching frantically through his backpack for something to pick the cage's lock with, not that he could really see what he was doing.

"Ugh this is so much easier when Heather's around to just burn it off" he remarked to himself but that only motivated him to work faster, if he didn't get out of here or Zach got held up then Heather burning off a lock might never again be an option. He was using a paperclip, something that he was continuously dropping.

"Ok, calm down" he said to himself as he took a deep breath, knowing that if he let himself get frustrated then he would never get out.

It took a few tries but eventually Cam opened the lock and the moment he did he grabbed his backpack and bolted. He sprinted out of his cell and the small room it was contained in. Outside of the room was one long hallway carved out of the dirt, off to the sides were two doors each leading to another prison chamber and at the end was a staircase. He opened one door and found that he had guessed correctly, on the other side he found his friends.

But it was also evident that he was to late.

Inside of the room was a fairly large cell, and inside the cell he saw Heather on her hands and knees by the door, her body shaking heavily. Upon hearing the door open she looked up at him and he saw that her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks were also red, and tears were flowing silently down her face. It broke his heart to see her like this, so much in fact that he didn't even notice the others in the cell. He ran over and fell to his knees right in front of her and then, testing his limits, reached a hand through the bars and placed it on top of hers. She looked down when he did this, as if to confirm that he had done it, then she turned her hand under his and intertwined his fingers with her own. Cam let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze, circumstances aside he hadn't realized just how much he'd missed holding her hand.

"I'm sorry Heather, this is all my fault. I let Chloe get close to me and-" he began to apologize.

"No" Heather's shaking voice cut him off. "It's not all your fault, I should've seen it too… Emily's my, my sister" she continued, stuttering through her tears. That's when Cam looked past her only to see Emily on her knees and facing away from them not to far away, and that's when it hit him.

He knew Chloe was using him, but now he saw that it was more than that. She wasn't just after his notes to weaken Heather; she was trying to take down the whole team.

"It doesn't matter" he whispered, "It doesn't matter who missed what, right now all we can do is get you guys out of here, take down the bad guys, and if you want them, get you back your powers" he continued in his hushed voice, making sure that Heather knew it was her choice to have them try and restore her powers.

To be honest he wasn't sure what she would want, to be rid of her powers was something she used to want more than anything but he was almost sure that she moved past that, at least he hoped she did.

Heather nodded in response as she sniffled, making a sound for the first time since she started crying.

The three boys in the cage saw when Cam entered, at first they were angry and Mark nearly marched over when he approached Heather, in fact he would have if Zach didn't stop him.

"Wait" he ordered the older boy, stepping in front of him.

"You want that traitor near your crying sister?" Mark asked in bewilderment.

"Heather's right, we don't know he's a traitor" Zach insisted before looking over his shoulder at Heather, then back at Mark. "Besides I don't want to lose her," he admitted.

Of course Zach knew that he wasn't in any danger of actually losing Heather but her heart, that he knew Emily had broken and Cam was the only person Zach could think of who might stand a chance at putting it back together.


	8. Mending what's been Broken

Cam didn't want to let go of Heather's hand, but he knew that if he didn't she would make him. He could see it in her eyes that she was embarrassed by her tears and was trying to stop.

"Heather" he whispered, prompting her to look him in the eye. "It's ok, you have every right to cry," he told her.

"Later" she sniffled and he looked at her almost disappointed, about to insist that she didn't have to wait until she was alone to show her feelings, when she added a whispered "please."

That Cam understood meant that she didn't mean she wanted to be alone, it meant that she wanted to deal with the problem at hand and maybe find a solution in the process.

Nodding Cam began to make work of the lock on the cell door and had it opened in no time. Once it was open he rushed into the cell and tried to get down beside Heather but she was already on her feet, drying her tears and shaking her head. She looked past him over to the other boys and Cam knew what that meant, he had a lot of explaining to do. He walked over to the three alone while Heather approached her sister, secretly he wondered who was facing the harder conversation.

"Guys listen-" he began nervously but Mark cut him off.

"Save it Cam," he said harshly, staring him down with a death glare. Instantly Cam shut his mouth and the other two boys looked at Mark; as it was evident in his eyes that he was going to continue. "I still don't know whose side you're on, but I do know that you would never take away Heather's powers. One wrong move and I WILL make you regret it, but for now I'm going to trust Heather and HOPE that you were lied to" he stated clearly and Cam nodded, understanding that Mark probably didn't trust him at all, not that he could blame him.

"What about you guys?" He asked, turning his attention away from Mark and onto Tony and Zach.

Zach was first to speak; it almost hurt the others to see it written all over the younger boy's face how much he was suffering from the rift between his sisters. It was easy to tell that he didn't know what to believe, but he did know one thing.

"Chloe is your and Emily's friend, and you're the ones who hurt us. I'll believe you," he admitted.

"Same" Tony agreed.

"Emily" Heather said in a nervous whisper as she approached her sister. Emily hesitantly turned her head to look at Heather who was lowering herself to the ground. "Em I am sorry that I didn't see how lonely you were, I know I should have. But next time please just talk to me." She begged, her voice shaking with the tears in her eyes.

"It's just… We used to be best friends and then once you started saving the world..." Emily trailed off; she knew that there was no excuse for what she had done to her sister.

"But Emily I wasn't happy then. I lived each day terrified that I was going to hurt somebody, my anger was constant and my powers were nothing but cruel reminder. Ever since I started saving the world I've been happy, and my powers have been my biggest strength." She explained but she saw that her words only upset her sister more.

"Are you TRYING to make me feel worse?" Emily asked through her tears, while Heather had nearly stopped crying Emily was still balling her eyes out.

"No" Heather said, her tears beginning to resurface "I'm just trying to make you understand-" she tried to explain.

"Make me understand what?!" Emily snapped, "That I'm the worst sister in the world? That I destroyed part of you?" She demanded desperately.

Heather wouldn't show it now, but her heart broke a little more when Emily said _destroyed._

"I'm trying to make you understand that it was a part of me," she said "but taking it isn't going to fix anything" she clarified, her tears had all but returned and had a voice not interrupted them she may have started crying again.

"Emily" Tony's voice said, both of the girls looked behind Heather to realize the boys standing behind them. "This isn't entirely your fault. Chloe manipulated you; she saw a weakness and struck. Just like she did with Cam and Zach," he said but Emily looked as though she still blamed herself completely. The actions and desires were hers; Chloe only prompted her to act on them. "She wanted us to fight each other, when we should've been fighting her" he said and with a nod Emily wiped her tears and agreed.

"You're still fighting?" She asked, turning to Heather who nodded solemnly. "Then" she began as she got to her feet "I'm on your side," she declared with a small smile. Heather also grinned in disbelief as she stood up and Emily faced the rest of the team. "Just to be clear I knew nothing about this take over the world thing, but I do know how to take care of Chloe," she announced.

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Zach questioned as he, Cam, and Mark quietly made their way through one of the many hidden passageways in Superior's castle.

As he crawled Cam was scrolling through some sort of file on the holographic screen of his wrist computer, one of his latest inventions he had created with the help of Wade.

"Chloe told me she was working for Monkey Fist but according to his record, although he is free, he's in prison," Cam explained.

"So what? They're staging a prison break?" Mark questioned

"Maybe but that seems to be more of Chloe's department, not something Superior and Dementor would need to team up for" Cam said.

"Well Dementor's into control, Superior's into magic, and Monkey Fist is into power. Villains usually have a theme with their plans and Chloe tried defeating us by getting inside our heads, sounds like a mind control plan to me" Zach thought aloud right before letting out an "oof" as Mark and Cam stopped abruptly and he bumped right into Cam. "What's the deal?" He questioned in annoyance as the older boys stared down at him.

"What?" He asked but Mark just held up his Kimmunicator and radioed Heather.

"Don't bother interrogating Chloe, Zach figured out the plan," he told her.

* * *

"Uh... ok. Tell him I say good job" Heather replied, slightly confused but none the less happy to have one less problem to worry about.

She, Tony and Emily were also making use of Superior's 'secret' hallways while they looked for Chloe, Emily was leading the way since she was sure she knew where to find the girl.

"So Chloe is a synthodrone?" Toy questioned, only for Heather and Emily to each roll their eyes.

"No, she's a human who was created in a lab" Emily said but Tony still didn't understand how that could be possible.

"Dementor stole my dad's synthodrone technology and created Chloe, but since it's ridiculously easy to destroy a synthodrone Superior used his magic to make her human" Heather explained.

"Unfortunately for Dementor he programed her with artificial intelligence beforehand so when Superior made her human she became exactly that, the intelligence gave way to emotions" Emily added.

"Unfortunate for Dementor and his partners but fortunate for everyone else, including Chloe. She's working for him out of obligation and programming, but if she has emotion she has a chance of breaking that" Heather said

"Sounds like a slim chance" Tony commented but Heather frowned

"Still a chance" she said hopefully.

* * *

**Hey again SO sorry for the late update! I recently started working a lot more hours and have had a lot going on with school so i haven't had a lot of time to write. I also had writers block with this chapter but hopefully you like it and there is more to come.**

**P.S. I'm actually on the fence on whether or not Heather is going to get her powers back and would love to hear from anyone with an opinion on that!**


	9. Too little to late?

"And here I was worried about interrupting you in the middle of something important" Heather remarked when she, Emily, and Tony reached the top of the outside wall where they found Chloe sitting on the ground reading a magazine.

Chloe scoffed as she put down the magazine and stood up.

"Give you credit for getting out of the cage without being able to melt the lock" Heather growled at her comment but the blond, currently unmasked, ninja only smirked. "I take it the capulator gun worked then, your brilliant sister designed all the modifications," she said.

"My brilliant sister also looked at notes other than the ones on me, I know what you are Chloe" Heather said, completely ignoring the other girl's attempt to turn her against Emily again.

"Oh and what am I Heather?" Chloe questioned, not surprised in the least that Heather knew.

"A human" Heather said immediately, which did surprise Chloe just a little, and Heather saw it. "You weren't created in a traditional sense but you are still a human. You were originally programed to work for Dementor but since he made you human you have a choice" she pleaded and Chloe actually laughed.

"You really don't get it do you?" She laughed, "Do you honestly think that it was Dementor who came up with the idea to take you guys down from the inside?" She questioned, her voice becoming more and more serious with every word. "That was my suggestion. You see I may only be two months old, chronologically speaking, but in that short time you managed to become the bane of my existence" she said, all three heroes were completely caught off guard by the comment.

"What did I do?" Heather finally spluttered out, she began rethinking everything she ever said to Chloe before discovering she was evil and truly thought she had always been nice to her.

* * *

"Ah well if it isn't the little boys" Dementor mocked when Cam, Mark, and Zach joined him and Superior in the room of the highest tower of the castle.

"So is this where you keep Chloe when you're not using her?" Cam sneered

"Superior suggested it but she is my property" Dementor sneered back, knowing the truth about Chloe only made Cam angrier at the comment.

"Anyway, you children are to late. I've enchanted the energy inside of the modified capulator and soon-" Superior began to gloat but Zach had already thrown a bomb of knockout gas at the two.

* * *

Heather fought Chloe as best as she could, but without her powers she just wasn't a strong enough match. Things only got worse when Chloe pointed that out because then Heather grew angry and with her anger she became sloppy. The fight had now reached the point where Heather was clinging desperately to the edge of the wall, Chloe stepping on one of her hands.

"Chloe please! You don't have to do this!" She begged but Chloe only snickered.

"Give it up Heather, unlike you there's evil in my blood, not pathetic failure." She taunted, "Besides you're getting what you deserve." She said bitterly as her eyes narrowed and she squished Heather's hand even harder. "I was created on purpose Heather, somebody actually wanted me. But you, you were a mistake. Yet somehow you're the one with a family who loves you and I'm the one who has to earn it" she explained and despite the hurtful words Heather understood.

"Chloe you and me have completely different circumstances" she pleaded desperately.

"I don't care" Chloe growled and then, just before she could kick Heather off the roof, Tony ran up behind her and pulled her away.

While Tony struggled to restrain Chloe, Emily helped Heather up.

"You ok?" She asked as she pulled her sister back onto the top of the wall.

"I'm alive," Heather breathed in relief.

* * *

"So?" Heather asked almost fearfully as she sat on a stool in Wade's basement, her genius uncle figure and her best friend had her hooked up to at least ten different wires trying to restore her powers.

The mission had ended just three hours ago, Monkey Fist, who had planned to escape prison amidst the chaos of mind controlled and rioting prisoners, never got out. While Dementor and Superior were arrested Chloe escaped but Heather was sure that for now the blond was still on the side of evil.

"Re-instating your powers looks like it's a no-go. The energy capulator harnessed your powers which Lord Superior used to turn it into power source for their mind control plan, we put this stuff back in you and you'll be under Superior's control" Wade explained to her, while Cam examined Heather herself he had been looking at the capulator, though Emily had already told him that the effects were irreversible.

"Got it," Heather said with a nod before turning to Cam who sighed.

"The good news is the part of your brain that controls your powers didn't shut off so theoretically if I can find any trace of your powers left in your system we could reawaken them, the bad news is so far I haven't found any trace of your powers and also theoretically reawakening them like this could fry your brain" he confessed and again Heather nodded.

"Ok" she said, she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. "Am I done here?" She asked, her voice cracking so Cam nodded, understanding that she wanted to leave. Calmly she detached the wires from herself and hopped off the stool. "I'll see you guys tomorrow" she said before leaving the basement.

Heather had only just closed the basement door behind her when someone else opened and closed it.

"Wait Heather" a gentle yet firm voice ordered, she turned back to see Cam's worried and slightly nervous expression.

"Cam look there's just, there's somewhere I need to be." She told him with a shaky breath, he stepped closer and took her hands in his.

"Heather, listen to me. I know that you can handle this yourself, but I am begging you not to." He pleaded and she smiled despite the tears in her eyes.

"I'm not, I promise," she said and with a small smile he let her go.

She made her way for the front door but turned back only to see that Cam had already returned to the basement, so she left.

Less than twenty minutes later Heather found herself outside of a door she had never seen before, she only hoped she had the right address.

* * *

It was nearly midnight when Shego heard a knock on her apartment door.

_What the? _She thought to herself, when the knocking came again she got off the couch to go answer it.

She figured it had to be somebody from work, this wouldn't be the first time she had gotten a surprise mission or some of the boys pulled a prank on her. Her mind told her to grab a weapon before opening the door, but her gut told her not to. Seeing nothing useful she decided against the weapon and just opened the door expecting one of the other global justice agents, not her daughter.

Standing on the other side of the door was a teenage girl Shego hadn't seen in so long that it took her a minute to recognize her. She hadn't grown more than half an inch since the last time they saw each other, her hair looked like it had been cut an inch or two, and although her body seemed to have filled out a little more it was still hard to believe she was seventeen. The biggest thing Shego noticed, however, was her face. It was set in a frown and her eyes were red, had she been crying?

"Heather?" Shego asked in surprise and once she said her daughter's name the teenager became very choked up. "Heather what's wrong? What happened?" She questioned but Heather just began sobbing even harder. Unsure of what exactly to do Shego ushered her daughter into her small apartment and shut the door. "Ok, what happened?" She asked, she didn't really think she would get an answer but she certainly didn't expect Heather to throw her arms around her. The teenager wound her arms tightly and desperately around her mother and cried into her chest, it took Shego a minute but she returned the embrace.

_What happened?_ Shego thought, she knew that her relationship with her daughter is less than stellar, to say the least. But still she thought that Heather knew she could contact her for whatever reason before things got to the point where she just showed up at the door in tears.

"I lost my powers" Heather finally mumbled, at first Shego thought she didn't hear right. "We were on, on a, on a mis, mission. They stole Cam's notes on me and made a weapon to, to ta, take my powers away," she cried and now that she knew she hadn't misheard Shego tightened her grip on Heather.

"I'm sorry" she said "I lost my powers once, only for a few minutes but I remember the feeling" she confessed. Truthfully she was wondering if maybe she should call Hego, though he was still mad at her for having kept Heather a secret from him up until the girl was sixteen she was sure he didn't have anything against Heather. During that Aviarius incident he had lost his powers for almost three days, surely he could understand better. Or maybe the twins, they were the only ones to receive their powers as babies like Heather and could probably relate better to not knowing what it's like not having powers.

In her head Shego made a list of all the people she could tell Heather to go see, but then she looked at her daughter again and suddenly the reality hit her that Heather was here. Kimmie and the buffoon had raised her, had soothed every nightmare and scared away every monster from the day that she was born. Her friend Cam had saved her on the Senior's island three years ago, even Drakken had taken care of her when she was sick one time. But despite all that Heather had come here. She had dug up the most recent return address Shego had stamped on the back of a birthday card and come to her very uninvolved birth mother, not for answers, but just for comfort. For once Shego decided not to push her away, tonight that would be the last thing the girl needed.


	10. Epilogue

At first Kim was worried when Heather didn't come home with the others, when the others told her what happened she would've gone after her had Drakken not already been out the door before Zach even finished the explanation.

"Should we look to?" Ron questioned his wife who was already dialing her parent's phone number.

She growled as the ringing turned to voicemail "hey mom hey dad it's Kim, Heather went out and didn't tell anyone where she was going. We're sure she's fine but just call if you see her thanks" she said then hung up the phone and sighed. "That's just going to worry them," she groaned.

"I just hope Drakken's actually looking for her and not out getting revenge on Dementor" Ron said

"Don't worry, remember when Heather broke her arm on his watch? He sulked for a month after the cast came off. He's looking for her and as for Dementor, he's in jail" Kim reassured her husband who nodded.

"I guess you're right" he agreed and just then the two of them heard the front door opening.

"I'm home" Heather's voice called just as she reached the doorway of the kitchen. "Sorry I didn't tell you where I was going-" she began to apologize.

"No it's ok, Zach and Emily told us what happened to you. Are you alright?" Kim questioned, naturally she was curious as to where her daughter had spent the night but decided that there were more pressing matters to deal with.

"Better than Em was last I checked, I think she still sort of blames herself" Heather confessed but her adoptive parents only stared skeptically at her, wondering how she could be worried about Emily's well being after a piece of her had just been taken away.

"We already talked to Emily, I told her that we would decided her punishment when you got home. You're the one she hurt after all," Ron explained and Heather nodded.

"Just go easy on her. She didn't know about the take over the world plan and in her own way she thought she was helping me" she pleaded, Kim and Ron exchanged glances.

Had that gun affected Heather's personality? Sure in recent years her anger had diminished enormously but they just figured she had gotten better at suppressing it, now it seemed as though she just didn't feel the anger anymore.

It felt strange to Heather too, she had thought that she would be furious once everything was said and done but surprisingly she truly was fine. She felt no anger; her only concern was if Emily was alright or not. She figured it just had to do with her breakdown in the dungeon and then her much smaller one in front of her birth mother. She figured that maybe those two instances were all she needed to get the grief she had out of her system.

"You might want to call Drakken, he left here in a hurry to go look for you" Ron interrupted his oldest daughter's thoughts.

"Ok I'll do that right now" Heather agreed, knowing very well that despite Drakken knowing that her and Shego are on good terms he would never even think to call the woman, the mere idea of their daughter going to her being an idea much to far fetched for him to seriously consider.

* * *

It was the middle of the afternoon when Cam found himself at the Stoppable's house. He had seen on a chat site an hour earlier that Heather was online and knowing her well enough to know that she never went online with her phone, because it had a tendency to crash when she did, he knew that she was on her laptop which meant that she had come home. For a second he was hesitant to go over there, thinking that maybe she would just want some space, but then he shook the thought away.

_No. When she's hurt people give her space, then she only hurts more _he reminded himself. Sometimes he wondered how true that really was, even taking her powers into account he just couldn't fathom an entire family not being able to see how much their closed off daughter really hated being alone. He liked to believe that her parents had stopped leaving her alone whenever she had a problem; he hoped he wasn't the only one who had the common sense to comfort her.

He isn't complaining, no not at all, he just doesn't understand.

Upon arriving at the house Mr. Stoppable told him that Heather was up in her room which Cam knew may not be a good sign. So he went up and found the door open just a crack, which was a good sign. Pushing open the door he found the room to be empty and the window open. Cam chuckled to himself, knowing that just outside of the window was a small ledge of roof where Heather liked to sit.

"Knock, knock" he said as he walked across the room, crawled over Heather's bed, and leaned his head out the window.

"Hey" she greeted him, an amused smile spreading across her lips as she scooted over to make room for him to join her on the roof.

"So… you alright?" He asked as he sat down, slightly fearing she'd snap at him because she had probably heard that question so many times since she'd been home.

Heather just shrugged "Always am" she answered simply.

"Heather" Cam said sternly

"I mean it Cam. I know it sounds weird but I really am ok. I don't know if maybe the gravity just hasn't hit me yet, or maybe that since I spent most of my life wishing for this I feel that I should give it a chance. But I am ok, honest." She assured him and although he was at least partially convinced they were both silent until Heather spoke up again. "I know one reason I'm ok though," she said.

"What's that?" Cam asked and she turned to look at him, resting her head in her hand whilst toying with her hair as she smiled warmly at her friend.

"I have you," she said in a soft voice before she chuckled "I know it sounds wicked corny but honestly my life sucked until you came around" she told him and he chuckled as he nervously grabbed her hand, then tried to hide his blush when she took hold of it.

"Heather, do you want your powers back?" He questioned, he was beginning to wonder if she was being so relaxed because maybe she really didn't want her powers.

"I don't know. I mean of course a part of me does but I spent most of my life wishing to have them taken away, and now that I have that I just feel like maybe I owe it to myself to see what that's like" she answered and Cam nodded.

The two of them were silent for a while; Heather eventually laid her head on Cam's shoulder and began absentmindedly rubbing her thumb over his knuckles.

"If I don't get my powers back, what happens when I have kids?" She asked, tilting her head ever so slightly in order to look at Cam.

"What?" He asked, noting the completely serious expression on her face.

"In the future, when I have kids, what happens to them? Could they still get my powers?" She inquired while turning her head back to the sky.

Cam sighed as he considered the question, he learned a long time ago that this was a concern Heather always had, she once told him that as a little girl she never like to think about growing up and having her own kids because she was afraid they would be like her. So naturally he had looked into the possibility before and told her, so now she just wanted to know if the answer had changed.

"The possibility for your powers is still in your DNA, so yes" the answer hadn't changed.

Heather sighed but nodded "I know I'll never forget that feeling, I don't think it's possible. But if it is I can't take that risk, I can't not be able to help my kids" she decided "don't rush or drive yourself crazy with it but if you can find a way, I want my powers back" she said to Cam who nodded and kissed the top of her head.

"I promise, I'll find a way," he swore.

* * *

**_Seven years later_**

Heather was having trouble sleeping that night, not something that had never been uncommon for her. Her mind always kept her up at night, it always had. When she was little it was with the fear of her powers, the thoughts of all the horrible things she could possibly grow up to do. Around the time she started high school it got better, for a good three years the bad thoughts were considerably easier to shake away. After she lost her powers they changed, she began to lie awake at night doubting she could ever be half the hero she was with her powers; she admitted that to Cam once and could remember blushing furiously when he told her that if anything she was twice the hero she used to be.

She chuckled thinking about him now, the two of them had been together ever since the day after she lost her powers and had been engaged for sixth months now. He had left on a 'business trip', as he claimed, for three days now.

"That moron better not be cheating on me" Heather quietly laughed to herself, she had more faith in Cam than that but the fact that he had refused to give her any details about this trip did not sit well with her.

Suddenly her phone began to ring and when she picked it up off the bedside table she saw the caller ID of her fiancé.

"I don't know where you are but it's midnight here" she half complained half joked.

"I'm with your dad" Cam's voice responded

Heather ached an eyebrow in confusion "why?" She asked

"Get dressed and come to the lair," Cam instructed

"Why?" Heather repeated; she could almost sense Cam's mixed of seriousness and happiness on the other end of the phone.

"We did it, we found a way to reactivate your powers" Cam told her and after she nearly dropped the phone Heather hung up, jumped out of bed, threw on a sweatshirt and some shoes, grabbed her car keys, and was out the door.

* * *

**Hey guys thank you so much for reading! Hope you liked the sequel and a special shout out to CajunBear73 who has reviewed every chapter since the original! Thanks to everyone for the great reviews!**


End file.
